disneyinfinityfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lightening McQueen/News of July 11, 2013
As with this news on a French retailer, as shown on YorkiebarXtreme's blog, the information is also shown on StitchKingdom.com and Videogamer.com. On DisneyInfinityFans.com, which first mentioned the news about the French retailer, someone made a topic about Star Wars figures being possible as seeing that Star Wars will be in Kingdom Hearts III. Also, another topic shows a French video that shows some other Power Discs (some of which are shown in some of the pictures below) that weren't shown before. Those are: *Condorman's Glider (which someone said that it can't be a Power Disc as it was already shown in Toy Box) *''Frankenweenie'' Skydome *''Frankenweenie'' Textures *''Frozen'' Skydome (new evidence that there may not be a Frozen playset, as previously rumored) *Wreck-It Ralph's Melee Strength Power Up *Along with some of the "exclusive" TRU and EB discs (which pretty much confirms a "timed exclusivity" meaning that these discs will be available in this later series) which they are: **Captain Hook's Ship **C.H.R.O.M.E. Damage Increaser **''TRON: Uprising'' (texture set) **''TRON: Uprising'' (skydome) **Scrooge McDuck's Lucky Dime **Merlin's Summon **Emperor Zurg's Wrath **Mike's New Car **Stitch's Surfboard **''TRON: Uprising'' User Control *''Nightmare Before Christmas'' Sky *''Nightmare Before Christmas'' Terrain *Maximus *Pizza Planet Truck *Dr. Doofensmirtz Power Up *Electric Mayhem Bus *''Frozen'' Sky *''Frozen'' Terrain *Headless Horseman's Horse *Buzz Lightyear Star Command Power Up *''Frankenweenie'' Power Up *''Tron'' Power Up *Flamingo One of the people on the site said: "According to the Disney Infinity Website, Wave 3 of the Power Discs is supposed to have 4 Abilities, 2 Customizations, and 9 Toys. I speculate that the 6 remaining Toys R Us/EB Games Exclusives could make up the 4 Abilities and 2 Customizations of Wave 3. The Disney Parks Tram Car Power Disc, seen in pictures and videos, could be 1 of the 9 Toy Power Discs. I wish I knew if all of the Toys R Us/EB Games "Exclusive" Power Discs were going to be released in future waves with future series Power Disc Albums to include those discs. From the information above it looks like they will eventually be in future waves and not really exclusives." Gallery Disney Infinity Monsters University.jpg Disney Infinity Monsters University 2.jpg Disney Infinity Monsters University Playset.jpg Disney Infinity Angus.jpg|A picture for Angus' Power Disc Disney Infinity Toy Box image.jpg Disney Infinity Toy Box image 2.png|That black horse Woody is riding seems to be the Headless Horseman's horse. disney_infinity_toy_box_screenshot_09.jpg|Toy Box gameplay showing Khan. infinitycars-header.jpg Pixar Post - Disney Infinity Race Mode Tri 01.jpg disney_infinity.0_cinema_640.0.png disney_infinity_e3_2013_07.jpg|Some of the toys in Toy Box, and assuming that you can use the Power Disc toys without the Power Discs on the base. Disney-Infinity-Parking-Lot-Trams1.jpg|The Parking Lot Tram disney-infinity-photo-ME3050113203_2.jpg|Some of the figures and Power Discs, including Captain Hook's Ship, Frankenweenie Power Up, Tron Sky and Terrain, Angus, Electric Mayhem Bus and Parking Lot Tram 2013-disneyinfinity-04.jpg|A close-up of some of the Tron terrain and sky, Angus, Captain Hook's Ship, Electric Mayhem Bus and Parking Lot Tram Power Discs fgtv.di3_.unboxingff1.jpg|A Wreck-It Ralph power up Power Disc, which actually looks different to the one shown in the French video. disney_infinity_power_discs_02.jpg|Another close-up of some of the Power Discs not in Series 1. disney_infinity_star_wars_mickey_mouse_chip_n_dale.jpg|A fan art from DisneyInfinityFans.com showing a crossover of Mickey Mouse, Chip and Dale and Star Wars. goofy.jpg|Another fan art showing a crossover of Goofy and Star Wars. Category:Blog posts Category:News